Sahara Kyriakus
Sahara Kyriakus is the female protagonist of Heart of Obsidian. She is part of the NightStar PsyClan, based in Tahoe. She officially has the ability of Backsight, but she also has very high gradient and uncategorized abilities. She went missing at the age of 16 and had been held captive since then. At age 23, she was rescued by Kaleb Krychek and eventually bonded to him. She then became a specialist in the Empathic Coalition, instrumental in figuring out the impact Empaths have in battling the Psy infection. Biography Childhood She was temperamentally unsuited to the Silence Protocol ,but her diligence of practicing her mental exercises enabled her to pass for Silent. As a junior high school student, she attended a school that wasn't specifically geared toward Psy. Her sharp mind made her educational workload was far more advanced than that of the rest of her class. At the age of 14, her ability for languages became apparent. She also took dance classes three times a week. She met Kaleb Krychek at age 7. Life with Silence She went missing without a trace at age 16, held captive by Tatiana Rika-Smythe for over 7 years. She was taken and tortured by Santano Enrique as a way to control Kaleb Krychek. She was beaten, threatened and abused by those that held her. Therefore, her already flawed Silence shattered by her captivity. Her mind was stripped of her shields as well as her memory was fractured. Appearances Visions of Heat She was first mentioned by Faith NightStar in Visions of Heat. Caressed by Ice Heart of Obsidian She is the female protagonist of Heart of Obsidian. Shield of Winter Shards of Hope Allegiance of Honor Physical Appearance She is 23 years old. She is barely 5 foot 2, slender and graceful. She has palest brown skin and waist length rich black hair interwoven with strands of red-gold. Her eyes are deep, midnight blue. Personality and Traits Abilities and Skills She originally fell into Psy designation F, sub designation B, has the ability of Backsight officially and is able to see events of the past and project those images into the minds of others. She also has very high gradient abilities so rare that they don't even have a designation, which enable her to erase memories leave someone a living shell with no past and no future, but they cost memories of her own. Those abilities makes her the only individual in the PsyNet to access and control the minds and memories of any number of people at will. Her powers are so coveted that she is not killed despite her refusals to cooperate or surrender. As the minor effect of her abilities, She is able to almost instantly pick up any language and speak it fluently. Family She is the cousin of Faith NightStar and the niece of Anthony Kyriakus. Her parents are Leon Kyriakus and Daniela Garcia. Relationships Leon Kyriakus Anthony Kyriakus Faith NightStar Kaleb Krychek: Trivia Quotes References Category:Psy Category:Characters